


ficlet.exe

by MadamFuzzbucket



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Established Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, The Tiniest Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamFuzzbucket/pseuds/MadamFuzzbucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet about comforting Error. Written because Tumblr won't stop breaking my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ficlet.exe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there's a way to set this as private, so uh... if you do read this, please understand it's not meant to be very long, ha ha!  
> (I was going to make it longer but I have to work on my other fics...)

  
The distant eagle nebula was looking particularly bright tonight. Was it night? You could never truly tell, as it always seemed dark on the Ebott Moon in outertale due to most rays of sunlight being blocked by the human’s planet. You sat “indian style” upon a worn out quilt you had brought as a pallet off the rocky ground. The silence was barely broken as you slightly shifted your weight, causing the perturbed, glitchy skeleton beside you to groan.

"Ya okay there, buddy?” you asked, giving the tiniest of nudges. You were answered by another, more dramatic groan, followed by a quiet, muffled sob. Error had wrapped his scarf around his face in a depressive fit, his phalanges gripping the fabric tightly. You tapped one of his skeletal hands with your knuckle as an offer for physical contact. Despite being typically frazzled over being touched, you both had come to find that with time and bonding, Error could become quite clingy.

You gave a warm smile as he accepted your offer, grabbing your hand with his phalanges and leaning over to rest his head on your shoulders. You let out a deep sigh and returned to stargazing. Maybe soon he would be willing to open up to you. 

But for now, you were there, and you weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
